


SCP AU - Bill messes stuff up

by Abster001, AlphaDeerTree, incognitoburrito



Series: The Fall of the Foundation [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, SCP Foundation
Genre: ...Oh dear, Character Death, I'm alive~, I've also made another AU, M/M, Mention of Death, SCP AU, SCP Bill, Scientist Ford, Scientist dipper, would you look at that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abster001/pseuds/Abster001, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaDeerTree/pseuds/AlphaDeerTree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitoburrito/pseuds/incognitoburrito
Summary: Based off of the SCP Foundation Files, Welcome to the SCP AUBill is an SCP who fell for a scientist who works at the Foundation. And, of course, he causes chaos.Welcome to the Fall of the Foundation





	SCP AU - Bill messes stuff up

**Author's Note:**

> GREETINGS!
> 
> So, I'm alive again and have notes on my other stories, but enjoy this new AU I've created with help of several people!  
> I'm going to class them as the Co-Authors
> 
> Also, rymyanna did some art for it;  
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/333244429857062923/537345109595783231/image0.jpg  
> If you can't access the file, tell me in a comment and I'll try to attach it to the story
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story~

The air felt heavy and silence settled across the halls, only broken by the sound of shoes scuffing along the floor and the occasional beep from the monitor as the camera it changed its view.

Dipper was tasked with watching SCP-173, also known as the sculpture or ‘peanut’. There was a experiment scheduled for later, meaning some of the guards had left earlier to retrieve the D-Class subject.

Dipper glanced at the monitors above him for a second. There were two cameras; one for outside the cell for 173 and another one inside. Everytime the view changed, the screen went black, and 173 had changed positions. From what Dipper could tell, 173 was just running in circles and occasionally standing in the back left hand corner, not moving. It was hard to tell if it was playing, bored, or just acting as it usually does. However, 173 did seem more active today, as it normally stayed in the back corner.

Footsteps began ascending the stairs to the containment unit. Dipper listened and noticed that there were multiple people, meaning that the guards were back with the D-Class. Dipper sighed and watched them on the monitors. He felt bad for the D-Class subjects, mainly because they were just used as guinea pigs or for fetching SCP’s in the wild, which often led to many of them dying. Yet, they still had tests to run and, to everyone else, criminals were disposable. Granted, Dipper would never wish anyone to these fates.

Looking back to the monitors, a guard signaled him to open the door to 173. Pressing a button beside him, the door began to open and the D-class was pushed inside. Like usual, he looked terrified, glancing back just as the doors closed. Dipper watched on the monitor as he backed into the corner of the room, eyes locked on 173

Nothing happened for a second.

Then 173 turned to face the D-Class. It was at this point the prisoner turned away and began sobbing

The camera blinked twice and it was over. A sickening crack sounded and cause Dipper to flinch. When he looked back to the cameras, 173 was heading back to its corner and there was a body lying on the floor, head turned in an unnatural way. Dipper took deep breaths as he opened the doors again, but he couldn’t stop feeling sick.

It was so inhumane, and Dipper was struggling to see what they were learning from these tests. Or what they were even trying to learn.

The body was removed and the doors closed again when the alarm sounded.

-Attention all Personnel, There has been a containment breach in sector 14. All main power has been shut down and emergency power will start up shortly. MTF squads have been mobilized. All guards head to sector 14 to terminate the threat. All other Personnel should report to the evacuation shelters until the threat has been dealt with-

The voice overhead shut off, though Dipper had tuned out a while ago.

‘Bill was in sector 14, it’s likely he escaped a while ago and people have only just realised’ He thought to himself. ‘He’s probably on his way here’

His suspicions were confirmed when he heard bodies dropping to the floor. Glancing out side, he noticed that the guards had been knocked unconscious.

“Well, Well, Well, if it isn’t my favourite human with my favourite SCP” Dipper glanced to the top of the staircase where Bill was stood, arms crossed over his chest. Dipper rolled his eyes and turned away, back into the room.

“You’re not letting them out Bill” Dipper called over his shoulder, hearing Bill step into the room. A glance at the monitors showed 173 had gone to the doors, probably expecting them to open. He then felt hands slide around his waist and a head placed onto his shoulder.

“Why, PineTree, I would never do such a thing~” Bill answered sweetly, obviously lying through his teeth.

“Oh, no, of course you wouldn’t” Dipper replied, sarcasm evident in his voice “It’s not like you’ve ever released them in the past” Bill chuckled at this, turning Dipper around to face him and placing a kiss on his lips. The radio cracked to life as someone yelled about more SCP’s being out and they needed reinforcements, another yelling about the MTF not arriving yet.

Unfortunately, Dipper wasn’t paying any attention, having been lifted onto the counter and being distracted by a certain SCP. Of course, this gave Bill the chance to open 173’s containment. The sculpture ran around the corner, glancing at the two for a moment before reaching down the stairs to cause chaos.

In other areas of the facility, wails could be heard of an angered monster, zombies were running around, deep footsteps echoed oddly around the hall and several screams of guards and Scientists sounded as they died in horrific ways.

Ford was going to be pissed once he came back...

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was fun and hopefully a future project (Far future, most likely)
> 
> As for my other projects, they will be started again soon! I'm currently part way through planning the final chapters of A Tale of Tails and hopefully that story will be done by the end of the year!
> 
> Not 100% sure if BillDip's still relevant? But Imma stay here for a while
> 
> Just know that I'm coming back!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated, point out any mistakes you found or how you think I can improve and Thanks for reading~


End file.
